Kakashi Hatake Baby Daddy
by Zall88
Summary: YOUR life with Kakashi Hatake from the time you meet till after you have children and everything in between! :


::How you met::

You were running threw the forest. You glanced behind you; no one was following you that you could see. You were about to turn your head toward the front again when you ran into someone's chest. You slowly turn your head to look up at who you ran into. You couldn't see the person because they were in the shadows. They started to reach down to pick you up.

"No, stay away! I'm not going back!" You yelled.

The shadow stopped reaching toward you. The shadow stepped into the light of the moon, and it wasn't who you thought it was. It was a handsome man in his early twenties with white hair, a mask covering most of his face, and a Kahona headband covering one of his eyes. He took another step toward you, and although he wasn't who you had originally thought he was, you still didn't trust him.

"I don't know who you are but stay away from me!" you yelled, scooting away.

"I'm trying to help you," the man said.

Suddenly there was a noise behind you. You jumped to your feet and away from both the noise and the mysterious man. Out of the trees came none other than who you had thought the mysterious man had been. Out of the trees came your twin-though you look more…"feminine" than your twin-Itachi Uchiha (deal with it! I'm making this so suck-it-up!).

"Ah, Kakashi Hatake, thank you for keeping her in one place for me," Itachi said, smirking. "You have to keep your eyes on her at all times or she slips away."

"Stay away from me! I don't want to go back there!" you yelled at your older brother (he was born first by like two hours).

"But it doesn't matter what you want," Itachi told you.

Just then the mysterious man-Kakashi Hatake-was in front of you. He had something sparking in his hand and had his headband pulled up to uncover his eye.

"Leave now Itachi," Kakashi threatened.

Itachi shrugged, "Fine, but I'll get her back eventually."

With that Itachi disappeared into smoke. The blue sparks stayed in Kakashi's hand for a moment longer until he was sure that Itachi was gone. Kakashi turned around to face you, pulling his headband back over his left eye.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yah, thank you," you replied.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi said, extending his hand.

You flinched away from his hand, and after a long delay, you took it.

"____ Uchiha," you replied.

His eyes widened and he dropped your hand. You looked down at your feet and explained.

"Itachi is my older twin brother by about two hours. Sasuke is also my younger brother." You looked up and gave a fake smile, joking, "You know Itachi is just a big softy on the inside? He couldn't muster up the courage to kill Sasuke or me with the rest of the clan; he cares too much about us."

Kakashi was speechless for a moment before asking, "Then why did he take you with him and leave Sasuke behind?"

A true smile came to your lips as you explained, "He knew that I'd keep Sasuke the happy kid that he was if I stayed with him, and Itachi wanted him strong; and if he had taken Sasuke with him like he did me, he knew that he'd be torn apart by the Akatsuki because of his age."

Kakashi was speechless about this new information. Your vision started to go out of focus and you swayed on your feet. As you started to fall, Kakashi caught you; that's when you passed out from over use of chakra.

::How he asked you out::

It's been one year later, and you are now living in Kahona with Sasuke in the Uchiha compound. Sasuke was so happy that you were home; he had thought you were dead. Right now you were walking toward the gates of Kahona to meet your brother and his teem-lead by none other than Kakashi-back from their mission. And right on time the four of them came into view. You smiled as they approached.

"Halt! State your name and business here!" you joked.

"____!" Naruto yelled.

"Name and business?" you asked him.

Naruto stood up straight and yelled, "Naruto Uzimaki, returning from a mission and a hug!"

You smiled, "Alright, I'll let you pass."

You held your arms out and he gave you a hug before running along to get ramen. You turned to Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, returning from a mission and also for a hug."

"Alright, I'll let you pass, come here," you said, holding out your arms once again.

She ran into your arms and ran off to go home to most likely take a shower. You turned to your little brother and smiled.

"Who are you and why are you here?" you asked him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, your younger brother, back from a mission and back for a shower and some sleep."

"I don't know, should I let you pass?"

"Yes."

"And why's that?" you questioned.

"Because I need a shower," he stated bluntly.

You sweat dropped, "Alright, that's a good reason."

He was about to pass you when you pulled him into a hug. He hugged back for about a second before letting go. You let him walk back toward the compound before turning to Kakashi. You smiled at him.

"Name and business?" you asked him.

"Kakashi Hatake, returning squad seven back from a mission safely and here to ask for a date," he replied.

"Alright you may-What did you just say?" you asked shocked.

"____ would you go on a date with me?"

You smiled, "Of course Kakashi, so where are we going?"

Kakashi just smiled and walked past you saying, "I'll pick you up at eight and you'll see."

::First date::

After you made Sasuke dinner you went to go get ready. After you were done getting ready you went down the stairs and sat next to Sasuke in the kitchen. He looked at you oddly.

"What?" you asked.

"It's odd having my sister and my teacher going on a date," he said. Then he smirked adding, "And he's going to be late for picking you up."

You looked at the clock; it read eight-fifty-five. Just then there was a knock on the door. You looked at Sasuke and smiled as you both got up.

"Or he'll be five minuets early," you said.

You opened the door and Kakashi was standing there. He smiled under his mask and you smiled back. You gave him a hug and turned back to Sasuke. He was looking at you two.

"This is going to be odd, but, Kakashi I know you're my teacher and all but she's my sister first so-" Sasuke started to say.

Kakashi chuckled and said, "No need to worry Sasuke, she'll be fine."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and went back into the house.

You and Kakashi started to walk. You linked your arm with his and smiled up at him. He led you to the ramen shop and you both ordered. After you were done eating he took your hand and started to lead you somewhere else.

"Where are we going now?" you asked.

"You'll see," he said. After a while he said, "Close your eyes, and no peeking."

You did as you were told, and soon he told you that you could open your eyes. You gasped at what you saw. It was a full moon that night with the stars shining brightly, there was a clear blue pond that reflected the light of the moon and sparkled, there were wildflowers, fresh green grass, trees with flowers on some of them, and fireflies flying around in the air.

"Oh my gosh…it's beautiful here Kakashi," you said.

Kakashi turned you to look at him. He took your chin and lifted it up toward his face, taking off his mask as he leaned down and kissed you. His other hand went to your waist as one of your hands went to his chest and the other on his shoulder. When you both pulled away you saw his face and he was smiling.

"____, will you go out with me?" he asked.

You smiled and joked, "Hmm, I don't know, I'll have to think about it."

He leaned closer and said against your lips, "Think while I do this."

He then kissed you again. Okay, that wasn't fare because you couldn't think while he was kissing you. When he pulled away you smiled.

"Okay, I accept as long I get to be the girlfriend," you said.

Kakashi smirked and said, "Only if I get to be the boyfriend."

::The proposal::

Okay, so you are now twenty-one and Kakashi is now twenty-six. You were walking with Kakashi when he suddenly stopped. You were back to the place where he had taken you on your first date (not the ramen shop people!). He took a deep breath, about to say something when there was a puff of smoke.

Asuma appeared, "Kakashi there you are."

"Asuma, I was about to do something, can I find you later?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure." He walked away, but really just went into a near by tree.

"____, there's something I really need to-" Kakashi started.

Another puff of smoke. Iruka was there this time. "Kakashi there you are."

Kakashi was getting annoyed, "Iruka, I'll find you later."

"Okay," Iruka said before leaving and ending up in the same tree as Asuma.

It went on like that until soon almost everybody Kakashi knew had shown up. Now they were all (including Asuma and Iruka) trying to talk to Kakashi as he tried to talk to you.

"Kakashi."

"Kakashi this is important."

"What's up Kakashi?"

"Kakashi I had a question."

Kakashi was running low on patience and finally exploded.

"That's it! I don't care if you're all here right now!" He turned to you and got down on one knee. "____ Uchiha, will you marry me?" he finally go it out.

Without any hesitation you yelled, "Yes!"

He stood up and slipped the ring onto your finger before pulling his mask down and kissing you. Everybody cheered and you two pulled apart. Kakashi turned around to them all.

"Now what did you all want?" he asked.

"Never-mind, Kakashi, we'll just leave you and ____ alone," they all said.

::The wedding::

Your wedding was grand. Anko was your maid-of-honor and Gai was Kakashi's best-man. Sasuke and Sakura were also in the wedding along with Naruto and Hinata. After the wedding and the reception you and Kakashi went back to his house (you moved in a few weeks ago). When you walked inside there was someone leaning against the wall. Kakashi didn't have his ninja weapons on him and you weren't a ninja. Kakashi was about to do some hand-signs when the person spoke.

"I said I'd be back for you little sister, but after seeing your wedding and how happy you looked I'll let you stay here."

Itachi stepped out of the shadows with his sharingan deactivated. And get this; he was actually smiling at you! Yah, no smirk or anything, just a smile. Kakashi looked at you and sighed.

"Alright, I won't try and take you in Itachi," Kakashi told you both.

You smiled at him, "Thanks Kakashi."

You went up and hugged Itachi, and he really did hug you back. He kissed the top of your head before letting go.

Itachi smirked, "I'll look forward to being an uncle."

With that he left. You went back and hugged Kakashi.

"Thanks for not trying to take him in. I love you," you said.

Kakashi kissed you, "I love you too."

::How you told him you were pregnant::

You were freaking out running around your house. It wasn't a bad freak out, it was a good kind. Kakashi was just walking through the door back from a mission when you tackled him to the ground, kissing him all over his face.

Kakashi chuckled, "I'm glad to see you too, ____."

You sat up so you were sitting on his chest, beaming down at him.

"I have good news! We're having a baby!" you yelled.

Kakashi smiled up at you as well, joking, "As long as it's mine then I'm happy."

You smiled and joked as well, "Sorry to disappoint you, but it's not yours. It's Gai's. I cheated on you while you were gone."

Kakashi chuckled, "As unlikely as that is, even if I did believe you, Gai was also on the mission."

You shrugged, "Oh well, I guess it is yours then." You joked, "Darn, and I really wanted a baby with bushy eyebrows and bad hair."

Kakashi laughed, causing you to join in.

::Your family::

Well, you ended up having twin boys. The first had Kakashi's hair and your eyes, and the second had your hair and your eyes. You named the first boy ____ ____ Hatake, and the second boy ____ ____ Hatake. Both became ninja and got the sharingan at twelve.

You had a baby girl two years later. She looked just like Kakashi and got her sharingan at fourteen; though she didn't want to be a ninja. She ended up working in a flower shop (not Ino's).


End file.
